Shūhei Hisagi
| obrazek = 300px | race = Shinigami | urodziny = 14 sierpnia | gender = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 181 cm | waga = 67 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Wicekapitan 9. Oddziału | poprzedni zawód = Oficer 9. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:9.jpeg 9. Oddział | partner = Kensei Muguruma | poprzedni partner = Kaname Tōsen | bazy operacyjne = 9. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | edukacja = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Kazeshini | bankai = Brak | debiut w mandze = Tom 9, Rozdział 72 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 21 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 | japoński głos = Katsuyuki Konishi Yū Kobayashi (jako dziecko) | angielski głos = Steve Staley | hiszpański głos = Dani Albiac (Hiszpania) Edson Matus (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest wicekapitanem 9. Oddziału w Gotei 13, dawniej pod dowództwem Kaname Tōsena, obecnie Kenseia Mugurumy. Wygląd Hisagi jest wysokim i chudym mężczyzną o krótkich, czarnych włosach i trzech bliznach przechodzących przez prawe oko i prowadzące aż do policzka (zdobyte w jednej z walk z Hollowami). Posiada również numer 69 wytatuowany na lewym policzku (inspirowany przez Kenseia Mugurumę, który uratował go przed Pustym, gdy był młody), jak również niebieski pasek bięgnący przez lewy policzek i nos. Nosi naszyjnik wokół gardła i dopasowane oba paski na jego ramionach mające właściwości wybuchowe, co widać w walce z Findorem Cariasem. Hisagi nosi typowy strój Shinigami, tyle że bez rękawów i insygie porucznika związaną z jego dywizją. Charakter Hisagi jest niezwykle dojrzały i spokojny, co wydaje się być sprzeczne z jego wyglądu, bo wygląda trochę jak punk. Zwykle bierze na siebie odpowiedzialność i ma tendencje do unikania przemocy, kiedy to możliwe. Wydaje się być cnotliwy. Po zdradzie Tōsen w Soul Society razem z Aizenem i Ginem, kształtuje przyjaźń z byłym przyjacielem Tōsena - Sajinem Komamurą. Jest on często postrzegany w towarzystwie 3. Oddziału przez porucznika Kire Izuru. Pochodzi z niższej klasy. Hisagi stwierdził, że nie lubi kształtu swojego Zanpakutō w formie Shikai, bo wygląda na coś, co ma na celu zabierać życie. Jego zajęciem w wolnym czasie jest gra na gitarze, którą znalazł na jednej z misji w świecie ludzi. Marzy o założeniu zespołu. Wiadomo też, że dobrze gotuje. Jego ulubionym daniem jest parówka, a daniem którego nienawidzi są jeżowce. Historia thumb|left|190px|Hisagi 100 lat temu Ok. 100 lat przed fabułą Bleacha, Hisagi i kilku jego towarzyszy pada ofiarą ataku Pustych w Runkogai. Na szczęście uratował ich Kensei Muguruma i jego 9 Dywizja. Po pokonaniu Hollowów Kensei próbował pocieszyć Hisagiego (choć w nieco przerażający i wymagający sposób). Zapytał też o jego imię. Kiedy Hisagi zobaczył tatuaż Kenseia (69 na jego piersi), nabył inspiracji aby mieć taki sam tatuaż na policzku. thumb|right|190px|Hisagi podczas pobytu w Akademii Hisagi był już znanym Shinigami zanim wstąpił do dywizji. Zaczął brać misje z Gotei 13 gdy był jeszcze studentem Akademii Shinigami. W ostatnim roku studiów, Hisagi i dwóch jego kolegów - Kanisawa i Aoga, zostali przydzieleni do prowadzenia lekcji w świecie żywych z pierwszą klasą, której członkami byli: Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira i Momo Hinamori. Wszystko szło dobrze do końca lekcji, gdy grupę napadły wielkie Hollowy. Zarówno Kanisawa i Aoga zginęli. Hisagi nakazał studentom pierwszego roku do unieruchomienia Pustych i próbował sam odeprzeć ich atak aż do przybycia pomocy. Został jednak szybko obezwładniony, ale Renji, Momo i Kira pomogli mu. Następnie na pomoc przybył kapitan Aizen ze swoim porucznikiem Ginem. Blizny na twarzy Hisagiego zostały nabyte właśnie w tym wypadku. Wkrótce osiągnął pozycję jako porucznik 9 oddziału. Fabuła Soul Society thumb|left|190px|Hisagi wraz ze swoim kapitanem i 7 Dywizją Hisagi ze swoim kapitanem i 7 Dywizją postrzegany jest początkowo jako jeden z kilku Shinigami, którzy się konfrontują między Ichigo Kurosakim a strażnikiem Jidanbō Ikkanzaką. Wiedząc o potędze strażnika, Hisagi nie przejmuje się intruzami. Przed egzekucją Rukii Kuchiki Hisagi wraz ze swoim kapitanem, a także kapitanem 7 Oddziału i jego porucznikiem zmierzają do konfrontacji z kapitanem 11. Oddziału - Zarakim Kenpachim z powodu tego, że pomaga Ryoka. Zaraki twierdzi, że może pokonać wszystkich czterech, jednak 3 i 5 oficer jego dywizji zamierzają walczyć z porucznikami. Hisagi walczy z 5 oficerem - Yumichiką Ayasegawą i przegrywa z nim, gdyż Yumichika ujawnia prawdziwe zdolności swojego Zanpakutō. Jest zszokowany faktem, że jego kapitan wraz z Aizenem i Ginem są zdrajcami i wyruszają do Hueco Mundo. Po ich ucieczce przychodzi pod grób zmarłej przyjaciółki Kaname i spotyka Kapitana 7 Oddziału - Sajina Komamure. Jest on jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół Kaname, poznali się we wczesnych latach i od tąd byli nierozłączni aż do teraz. Po tym jak Kira przyszedł przeprosić Matsumoto, zaczynają być pijani, Rangiku woła Hisagiego przez okno i pyta czy do nich nie dołączy. Hisagi przyłącza się do nich, a Kira jest nieprzytomny. Bount (tylko anime) Hisagi ratuje Orihime przed opętaną Rukią. Kiedy Bount zaczynają atakować żywych ludzi, 10 Dywizja kapitana Toshiro Hitsugayi tworzy zespół Shinigami składający się z Hisagiego, Rangiku Matsumoto, Izuru Kiry i Yumichiki Ayasegawy. Hisagiemu udaje się zlokalizować Rukię Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue i Kurodo, którzy walczą z Mabashim. Orihime uwalnia Rukię spod kontroli Mabashiego, a Hisagi próbuje go zabić, jednak nie udaje mu się to przez Makiego Ichinose, Shinigamiego który jest po stronie Bount. Później Hisagi i reszta Shinigami zostają wysłani przez Hitsugayę na atak kryjówki Bount. On i Kira walczą tam z lalką Ugakiego. Następnie udaje się im pomóc Kurosakiemu Ichigo i Renjiemu Abaraiowi. Arrancar Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Hisagi walczy z Ikkaku Madarame, gdyż sądzi, że nie ma powodu dla którego Ichigo i Rukia robią zamieszanie w Soul Society. Sztuczna Karakura Gdy Aizen i jego trzech najsilniejszych Espada przybywa do Sztucznej Karakury, on, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa i Izuru Kira pilnują czterech filarów. Walczy on z jednym z Fracción Baraggana Louisenbairna - Findorrem Caliusem. Po dłuższej walce Hisagi staje się zmęczony, a Findor nie, co jest dziwne. Hisagi zastrasza Findora. Findorr później decyduje się zakończyć walkę i uwalnia swoje Resurrección. Arrancar zyskuje przewagę, więc Hisagi ostatecznie uwalnia swój Zanpakutō. W walce Findorr zrywa 90% swojej maski, co jak twierdzi jest na poziomie kapitana. Gdy zwycięstwo Hisagiego jest nieuniknione, Calius decyduje się na użycie Cero, ale Hisagi obezwładnia go swoim Shikai i ucina mu głowę, zabijając go. Potem zostaje poinformowany, że jeden z filarów zostaje zniszczony, a Ikkaku zostaje pokonany. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Kiedy Muramasa materializuje Zanpakutō, Hisagi musi walczyć ze swoim byłym partnerem - Kazeshinim. Podczas gdy styl Hisagiego odzwierciedla cierpliwość, precyzje i samokontrolę, styl Kazeshiniego odzwierciedla agresję, lekkomyślność i brak szacunku. Kazeshini leży pokonany, ale wiele razy próbuje zabić swojego mistrza, jednak nie udaje mu się to. Dopiero po pokonaniu Muramasy Hisagi pokonuje Kazeshiniego, a on potem już nie próbuje go zabić. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Po pokonaniu Muramasy, większość duchów Zanpakutō zostało przywróconych do normy dzięki kapitanowi Kurotsuchiemu, jednak duch Zanpakutō Shūheiego, Kazeshini nadal działa samotnie, chcąc zabić swój cel, Hisagiego. Podczas kiedy Hisagi, Kira, Iba i Ikkaku idą do obszaru Rukongai, który został zaatakowany przez kilku Tōjū, Kazeshini wielokrotnie próbuje zabić swojego mistrza, ale znając taktyki Kazeshini, Shūhei wielokrotnie pokonuje go. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Hisagi wraz z pozostałymi wicekapitanami czeka na zakończenie zebrania kapitanów, gdzie Kira dzieli się swoimi wątpliwościami dotyczącymi znikających dusz z Rukongai oraz podejrzewa, że Mayuri coś ukrywa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 489, strony 1-5 Kiedy Vandenreich atakuje Soul Society, Hisagi rusza do walki''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 494, strona 3 i konfrontuje się z jednym ze Stern Ritter.Bleach manga; Rozdział 495, strona 13 Przegrywa z Driscollem Bercim, który stwierdza, że to bolesne walczyć z tak słabym wicekapitanem. Hisagi jest przerażony siłą przeciwnika i tym, że nic nie może zrobić. Driscoll wyjaśnia, że im więcej osób zabije tym silniejszy się staje. Mówi, że dzisiaj zabił 100 osób, a podczas poprzedniej inwazji kolejną setkę w tym wicekapitana jak on. Hisagi uświadamia sobie, że to Berci stoi za śmiercią Sasakibe. Driscoll zamierza go wykończyć strzelając w niego wielką strzałą, jednak zostaje zatrzymana przez wszechkapitana Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Rozdział 503, strony 11-15 Wyposażenie thumb|right|190px|Hisagi używa wybuchającej opaski przeciwko [[Findorr Calius|Findorrowi Caliusowi]] Wybuchające opaski: Pasy na szyi i ramionach Hisagiego posiadają właściwości wybuchowe. Usuwając je, może je wykorzystać do produkcji oślepiającego wybuchu, który wydala duże ilości dymu. Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Będąc niechętnym co do swojego Zanpakutō w formie Shikai, Hisagi zaczął trening w szermierce, by nie musieć polegać na uwolnieniu miecza. Jest bardzo przebiegły w odniesieniu do własnego Zanpakutō, często walcząc z przeciwnikami, którzy postanawiają zmienić formę swoich mieczy, samemu nie uwalniając Kezeshini. Kiedy Hisagi używa swojego Zanpakutō, jest bardzo wprawiony w posługiwaniu się nim, stosując swoją władzę zmienności Kusarigamajutsu (które cechuje się walką z dystansu z wykorzystaniem łańcuchów do oplątania przeciwnika, jak również używa swojego Zanpakutō jako długodystansową, rzucaną broń). Ekspert Shunpo: Shunpo Hisagiego jest na poziome porucznika. Jego umiejętności pozwalają uniknąć pocisku Bala. Ekspert walki wręcz: Hisagi udowodnił, że potrafi dobrze walczyć nawet wtedy, gdy jest pozbawiony broni. Podczas inwazji Bount, Shūhei popisał się dużymi umiejętnościami poprzez ubezwłasnowolnienie kilku opętanych Shinigami. Jest również niesamowicie zwinny i potrafi zaatakować pod różnymi kątami ze świetną zręcznością. frame|Bakudō #62 - Hyapporankan Ekspert Kidō: Hisagi, będąc Shinigami od dłuższego czasu, wydaje się być na tyle obeznany w Kidō, by zrozumieć zaklęcia na wysokim poziomie bez wymówienia inkantacji, jak np. Bakudō #62. Używa ich w połączeniu ze zdolnościami swojego Zanpakutō, by zadać przeciwnikowi więcej obrażeń. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Shūhei posiada wysokiej klasy wytrzymałość, udowadniając to po przyjęciu ciężkich obrażeń od Ayona i będąc w stanie walczyć, a także ostatecznie pokonać swojego byłego kapitana, pomimo wcześniejszych poważnych ran. Wysoka moc duchowa: Jako porucznik Gotei 13, Hisagi posiada wysoką energię duchową. Zanpakutō : W zapieczętowanej formie wygląda jak zwykła katana z okrągłą tsubą. U Hisagiego zaobserwowano noszenie Zanpakutō zarówno przy pasie, jak i na plecach. thumb|190px|right|Kazeshini *'Shikai': Komenda uwalniająca to . Jako uwolniony, miecz zamienia się w dwie bronie przypominają kusarigamy (rodzaj sierpa z łańcuchem zakończonym obciążnikiem), gdzie każda z nich posiada ostrze kosy z jednym odwrotnym do drugiego. Ostrza są ze sobą połączone przez długi łańcuch. W formie Shikai, Kazeshini dzięki łańcuchom może być okręcany, pozwalając części z ostrzami wirować jak wachlarz. Może być również użyty do zaplątania ostrza lub innej broni należącej do przeciwnika - potrafi nawet unieruchomić samego oponenta. Mimo że Hisagi nie lubi kształtu swojej broni, jest wprawiony we władaniu nią, używając jej jako pocisków i kontrolowaniu ich przez poruszanie łańcuchów, sprawiając, że cięcia Kazeshini są niemożliwe do przewidzenia. thumb|190px|right|Specjalna zdolność Kazeshini :* : Fizyczna technika, jakiej Hisagi może użyć poprzez rzucanie łańcucha wokół szyi przeciwnika, dzięki czemu może go udusić lub spętać i przenieść w swoją stronę. *'Bankai': Brak. Ciekawostki *Liczba 69 na jego lewym policzku jest inspirowana tatuażem Kenseia Mugurumy, który uratował go w dzieciństwie przed Pustym. *Według Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami jest "najlepszym mężczyzną", ponieważ dzięki swej uprzejmości i pracowitości łatwo daje się manipulować kobietom, można to zobaczyć na przykład gdy jest na misji z Matsumoto i co chwila o niej fantazjuje. *Zanpakutō Hisagiego, Kazeshini, zajął 6 miejsce w rankingu Zanpakutō. *Udało mu się dostać do Akademii za 3 razem, jednak już na miejscu jego talent został zauważony i dostał zadanie z Gotei 13, nawet gdy jeszcze nie ukończył Akademii. Z tego powodu był sławny wśród uczniów. *Przyniósł kiedyś do Soul Society motor. *Kazeshini jest z charakteru jego przeciwieństwem, Hisagi walczy spokojnie, z opanowaniem, Kazeshini za to walczy pełen złości, żądzy mordu i preferuje ataki z ukrycia. Kira uważa, że jest on uosobieniem bólu, cierpienia i tłumionych uczuć Hisagiego. Cytaty * (Do Findorra Caliusa) "Nie lubię jego kształtu. Spójrz na niego. Nie wygląda na coś przeznaczonego do odbierania życia?" * (Jak powyżej) "Ten, kto nie boi się swojego miecza, nie jest godzien go dzierżyć." * (Jak powyżej"Czy zacząłeś w końcu odczuwać strach? zatem jesteś teraz na moim poziomie." * (Do Kaname Tōsena) "Za każdym razem gdy wyciągam miecz lub staję do bitwy, hamuję się w walce." * (Jak powyżej, przebijając mu gardło) "Naprawdę nie jesteś już prawdziwym kapitanem Tōsenem... Gdy kapitan Tōsen był pozbawiony wzroku, z łatwością uniknąłby tego ataku." Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Wicekapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:9. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz Kategoria:Eksperci Kidō en:Shūhei Hisagi